Great Lengths
by rockstop57
Summary: Post-AWE. Jack insists he knows a way to bring Norrington back to life. Elizabeth is skeptical.


**A/N: Another entry in my ongoing crossover oneshot challenge with Jeemers and Devryn (links in my bio).**

* * *

><p>GREAT LENGTHS<p>

Elizabeth Swann stood at the foot of a high, doorless tower, wondering how she had ever gotten roped into this.

"Are you certain this will work, Jack?" she asked for the fiftieth time.

"Relax, luv," Jack Sparrow answered. "I know her, don't I? And when have I ever failed to make a woman do what I want?"

"Oh, let me see now," Elizabeth replied, ticking instances off on her fingers. "There was Giselle, who I don't _particularly_ think you wanted to slap you, there was Anamaria, who insisted you give her a ship against your will, and oh yes, there's _me_—"

"Sorry I asked," Jack mumbled. He raised his hand to his brow to shield his eyes from the sun and squinted up toward the single window at the top of the tower. "Might want to cover your ears."

"What? Why?" Elizabeth asked, puzzled, but she was interrupted by an eardrum-rattling bellow.

"RAAAAPUUUUNZEEEELLLL!"

When Elizabeth's hearing returned, she glanced up just in time to avoid being hit by the largest mass of hair she had ever seen. "What in the name of Davy Jones's—"

"Stay here, I'll go up and explain the situation."

Elizabeth stared open-mouthed as Jack gripped the golden tresses, found a foothold on the stone of the tower, and proceeded to shimmy up the flowing mane as though it were a rope. He then disappeared through the tiny window and left her alone in the quiet meadow.

Well, almost alone.

She looked down at her feet and cringed. "This had better work, Jack."

* * *

><p>Elizabeth had begun to doze in the baking heat when she heard a shout from up above her.<p>

"It's about time," she called back irritatedly. "What are we doing?"

"Can you tie a knot?"

"What? Of course I—"

"I mean a real one, one that'll hold a bit of weight."

"I—oh, hold on, Jack…"

"Can you tie one?"

"Well, yes, I think so, but why can't she come down here?"

"It's a long story. He has to come up."

Elizabeth closed her eyes and took a few soothing breaths to keep from screaming. "So I am to…_tie him in her hair_? And then what?"

"We'll hoist him up."

"But what about me?"

"We'll send the hair back down for you if you feel the need to observe."

"I most certainly do!" Blast if she was going to leave those three alone together. Heaven knows what Jack and his hirsute tart would do to James, and he had been through enough.

She sighed and knelt down on the ground, trying to figure out the best way to go about this. She reached out and reluctantly poked at the hair, unsure what she was afraid of. The monstrous tangle of gold seemed unlikely to possess a mind of its own like Davy Jones' beard tentacles. Still, if James knew what she was about to do, he would die of mortification.

If he weren't already dead.

"Can I get some more slack?"

In answer, the hair slipped down a few feet so that she had enough length to spread it across the ground. Cursing Jack for his lack of sensitivity, she then rolled the body of the recently-deceased naval officer onto the makeshift rope. She tied the best knot she could, praying that it would hold, and tugged the length of hair to signal her readiness. Slowly but steadily the hair began to slide up the wall, lugging its cargo higher and higher into the air.

"Got him!"

Elizabeth let out the breath she had been holding. In a few moments the hair-rope flew down to her again and she made her way painfully up the side of the tower and through the window.

She did not know what she had been expecting, but this was not it. The walls looked as though a deranged toddler had gotten to them. There were drawings everywhere, even on the ceiling, growing more frenzied the higher they climbed.

"Lovely, innit?" Jack asked, gazing around him in admiration.

"Well, it's not exactly the Sistine Chapel," Elizabeth grumbled peevishly.

"Lizzy!" Jack chided her, putting a protective arm around the shoulders of a small, youthful girl with enormous green eyes and a welcoming smile. "We mustn't be ungrateful."

"I should think we were the ones doing _her_ a favor, if she has truly been trapped in this tower her whole life. She can't have had much opportunity to socialize." She paused, a thought striking her. "Come to think of it, Jack, how on earth did you meet her? I sincerely hope you didn't—"

"Time's a-wasting," Jack broke in hurriedly. "All right, Punzie. Work your magic."

The girl called Rapunzel began to brush her hair and, of all things, to sing.

"You can't be serious, Jack," Elizabeth snapped, but he silenced her with a finger to his lips.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, her patience slipping away with every note. Suddenly, however, she noticed that the tremendous mop of hair had begun to glow. "What the—"

"Shh!"

"What's she doing to him!"

"I told you, she's a healer."

"She heals with her _hair_?"

"Why not? You've seen stranger things."

This remark effectively silenced Elizabeth, for there was no way she could argue with it. "Has she ever healed a dead person?"

"Mm, not that I know of. She hasn't had much experience of things living _or_ dead."

"You brought me all the way to the top of a tower in the middle of nowhere and you didn't even know whether it would be worth it?"

"Well, did you have any better ideas? I noticed you weren't offering to let _him_ stab the heart."

"Oh, don't bring that into it—"

Elizabeth and Jack both froze as the figure lying at their feet began to stir. The hair's glow gradually faded, and James Norrington's eyes fluttered open. "Where am I?" he said dazedly. "What—"

At that moment his eyes fixed on the face of the girl standing over him, leaning in with a shining, expectant look similar to that of a child about to rip into a Christmas gift. Norrington's mouth dropped open. Jack and Elizabeth looked at each other in horror.

"You planned this, didn't you?" Elizabeth whispered frantically. "I knew you had an ulterior motive!"

"I swear the thought never occurred to me! Who could have foreseen _this_?"

"You knew they were both desperate! Who wouldn't be after being locked in a tower for umpteen years! Oh Lord," Elizabeth breathed, resting a hand on the back of a chair to steady herself. "Please tell me she's of a decent age."

"Wouldn't matter now if she wasn't. Look at 'em."

Rapunzel and Norrington were staring at each other in undiluted rapture.

"Jack, you _monster_."

"What? At least it's mutual!"

"He'd have an easier life with a mermaid! How is this relationship supposed to work?"

"Well," Jack replied, stroking his chin thoughtfully.

Elizabeth looked at him sharply, eyes wary. "Well what?"

"As long as she doesn't cut her hair…"

Elizabeth planted her face in her hands.


End file.
